


Force of Habit

by imaginarycircus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 04:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's used to kissing scraped knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Force of Habit

**Author's Note:**

> written for fandom_stocking for Wyvernwolf

Steve winced when Danny blotted his scrapes with a gauze pad soaked in alcohol. He was sitting on the closed lid of the toilet in the downstairs bathroom and the sun was in his eyes, which made them brighter and bluer than Danny was used to seeing.

"Jeez. You're worse than Grace." Danny taped a fresh, white gauze pad across Steve's knee and then without thinking dropped a quick kiss on it.

"What was that?" Steve asked.

"Sorry," Danny said without looking up, "force of habit. Grace always gets a kiss on her boo boos."

"I'm not Grace." Steve shook his head.

"Oh, really? You think I can't tell the difference between a 175 pound Navy SEAL and a nine year old girl who shares my genetic material? Really?"

"You're the one who kissed my knee," Steve protested. And Danny had to concede, at least to himself, that Steve had a point.

"Not the point, Steven." Danny wadded up the bloody gauze and threw it in the trash and stood up to wash his hands.

Steve moved behind him and looked over his shoulder into the mirror. "What was your point then?"

"I--," Danny turned to dry his hands, but found Steve was blocking his way. "You make a better door than a window."

"What does that mean?" Steve furrowed his eyebrows together.

"It means you're in my way. Scoot." Danny flapped his wet hands at Steve and when he didn't move, Danny wiped his hands on Steve's dark red t-shirt.

"You're acting weird," Steve said.

"Yeah, well you just have that effect on me." Danny knew as soon as the words were out that it'd been the wrong thing to say, he'd said too much. He wanted to leave the bathroom and put some distance between himself and Steve, but Steve was blocking his way again.

"Will you please let me out of here?"

"What effect?" Steve said, as if he had all the time in the world.

"Come on. Let it go already. I'm sorry I kissed your knee. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"No. I want to know about this effect I have on you, Danny." Steve stepped closer and leaned down slightly so that his face was closer to Danny's. He seemed to be searching Danny's expression for some sign, some clarity.

Danny closed his eyes and sighed. "Why won't you let this go? I am asking you, for the love of God, please let this go."

He felt Steve's breath ghosting over his cheek and he was afraid to open his eyes, because he knew Steve would see right through all his defenses, would see how he really felt.

"No," Steve said softly.

Danny's eyes popped open. "Why can't you ever just leave things alone? So, I have feelings for you. Are you happy now? Are you going to start acting weird around me?"

Steve closed the few inches between them and kissed Danny lightly on the mouth.

Danny leaned back and waved his hands, but was unable to actually say any words.

"Just returning the favor," Steve said. "You have an effect on me too, you know."

And suddenly it didn't matter that Danny was trapped in a bathroom with a lunatic. There was nowhere else he'd rather be.


End file.
